


Dangerous ((Saeran X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: {Possible spoilers for V's Route}Who is he? Why am I so afraid to look into the eyes of someone I loved, or even say his name? I felt the danger in his heart every time we made eye contact, but I never attempted to escape. Because... I didn't want to leave someone like him.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Dangerous ((Saeran X Reader One Shot))

Is this my heart? Is this my breath? It's... Hard to tell. Are these my hands? My face? I blinked, staring back at myself in the mirror. My eyes had encircled with dark shading, making my whole face look somewhat dead. But why?   
I didn't feel dead. I felt my heartbeat, my emotions swelling up from inside my chest. In fact, I was quite happy.   
I let out a light laugh, lowering my head to the ground. No longer could I look at my face, which showed lies upon lies. A hand crossed over the back of my neck, then a light kiss was placed right in the center. I shivered, but didn't turn around.   
"What is fear to you?" I muttered just loud enough for them to hear.   
The hands placed over my shoulders, rubbing them softly. I tilted my head to the side, allowing the movements to be made. This felt quite nice; but why? Such simple touches felt so gentle but if I were to turn around and look upon his face, I would be scared, wouldn't I? I have no reason to be scared, though. He had never hurt me, not once. But a strange light flickered in his eyes when we make contact, and I could feel all the malice he held in his heart.   
"I fear the light." He whispered right behind my ear. "I fear you."  
I reached up, placing my hand over his. "And I fear you. But for some reason..."  
"You don't want to leave me?" He pulled away, wrapping my back in a hug. "I feel the same. You are my light." He nuzzled his face in the nape of my neck. I shivered again, light sparks running up my spine.  
"I love you." I closed my eyes. He snickered from behind, releasing me just to turn me around to face him. I quickly lowered my face to the ground, holding my hands to my chest. "You've given me many chances to run away, but I don't want to run. I love everything about you." I smiled to myself. "If I lost you..." I reached out and picked up his hand, tracing a finger over the curves in his palm. "I find myself thinking about you all the time." He admitted. "I think about you whenever I do anything. Even something as simple as picking out clothes, I think 'Would (y/n) like this?" He sighed. "When I get hurt, I want you to kiss it better, then I could lay my head on your lap as you whisper to me."  
I clutched his hand, resting my head against his chest and closed my eyes.   
"I don't want to creep you out though, so... I don't say anything." He used his free hand to brush through my hair. His touches were always so gentle, I don't remember being this happy before this. "You don't creep me out. I fear your darkness, but I love you. Just as you fear my light, I would be happy to do all that for you." I slowly raised his hand up and placed a kiss over his knuckles. He sighed softly, letting me do so. "(y/n).. I'm sorry." He suddenly spoke up in a low voice. "I brought you here against your will, and yet..."   
"I don't care anymore." I backed away from him, making my way to the small couch and sitting down upon it. When I raised my head, waiting for him to sit beside me, he seemed to understand, hit footsteps ever so quiet as he lowered himself to my side. "I was scared at first, being pulled off the street like that." I admitted slowly. "But it didn't take long for me to fall for you." I rest my head on his shoulder, letting myself share his warmth. "I like how you come see me everyday, and bring me those flowers. I like the blue rose the most." I laughed gently, moving my eyes towards a vase in the center of the room. Roses of red and white filled it, but blue was the heaviest color inside. A single rose every day, slowing filling it up. What would happen when it was full, though? "Ah, speaking of which.." He reached into his suit's jacket, pulling out a rose from the inner pocket and offered it up. I gave a small pout upon seeing the color and he sheepishly smiled. "Sorry again, I only have a red one today. I can't seem to do anything right."  
I quickly shook my head in response, taking the flower and holding it close. "N-No... I like it. I always like your gifts. Thank you." A sudden pain shot up my fingers, causing me to drop it on my lap and caress my hand. I hissed in pain, looking at my finger and seeing a small drop of blood seeping out of a prick and examining the rose, I found a small thorn upon the stem, now stained with my blood. I... Should have been more careful. It didn't hurt all that bad, but he didn't think so, because he instantly grabbed my hand, pulling it a little too hard. I grunted at the tug but let him see it. To my surprise, he didn't even care when my blood began to stain his perfectly white glove, which he only wore on one hand. I never bothered to ask why only one, since it seemed like it was his own business. "(y/n).." He whispered my name, giving me a look. I froze in place as we accidentally made eye contact and I found myself trapped in his shining eyes. Fear overtook my heart and I couldn't even find the will to breath. He tightened his grip on my hand and opened his mouth to speak. "You... Should be more careful. I'm sorry I.. Forgot to remove a thorn. I messed up again." Without breaking eye contact, he brushed his thumb over my palm. The light touch made me shiver and I blinked, finally pulling myself away from his eyes and inhaling slowly. How can I love someone so much, but can't even look into his eyes? What was this that we had? Was it.. Even love at all? So scared of each other, but I always wanted to be by his side, feeling his touch, his warmth. What was this... Evil, he held in his gaze? I suddenly let out a squeak, feeling his mouth encase my bleeding finger. I didn't want to move away, but I was quickly embarrassed by his actions and started to pull back anyway only for him to grab my arm and stop me from moving, removing his lips off my skin and smiling gently. "(y/n), I only want to protect you. You needn't be afraid that I would ever hurt you."  
I quickly shook my head, covering my mouth, thinking that would calm my blush. "It's not that at all. I... Trust you. But.."  
He released my hand but not before checking my prick again. The blood was gone now and it felt a little better. I carefully picked up the rose, assuring I wouldn't place my fingers over the spike again before placing a gentle kiss atop the red petals.  
"(y/n), may I ask you a question?" He suddenly wondered. I hesitated for a moment before nodding and awaiting what he would ask but instead of speaking, he stood, then suddenly kneeled in front of me. When I looked down at his face, we caught eachother's eyes again but... Perhaps that was his intention. "Why won't you ever speak my name?" He asked in such a soft voice, it barely felt real. "Why won't you ever... Kiss me? I thought we were in love, so why have you not done so? I am yours, and you may do with me what you will."  
I sighed, setting the rose aside. "I do love you. But.. I guess i'm still just a little shy." I reached out, setting my hand atop his head and brushing through his soft, silver hair. He closed his eyes, practically melting at my touch. How... Could I love someone so much? "Saeran.." I muttered his name after a moment. It rolled off my tongue so easily, it was hard to believe how I couldn't say it before. "Saeran." I repeated, with a smile this time. A grin peaked at his lips, and he cracked open his eyes, but just barely. "Yes, that's it." He husked out.   
"I like your name." I lowered myself a little and set my lips against his. I instantly felt how cold they were, and pushed a little harder in an attempt to warm them up. With my eyes shut as tight as could be, I wrapped my arms around him and in return, he did the same to me as well. I guess this could be... Our first kiss. His body was as cold as his heart, but when he touched me, his hands felt so warm, it was hard to figure out the true answer.   
After a minute, I slowly pulled away, resting my head on his shoulder. "Why do I love you, and fear you at the same time?" I questioned, not wanting to break from the hug.   
"Could it be.." He started, then laughed gently. "Ah, your heart is so full of light, i'm sorry, (y/n)." He suddenly stood up, then began to unbutton his suit. I felt my cheeks warm just as the jacket came off, he revealed his white tang top and... Something else I had never seen before. A strange mark upon his skin, it was a little difficult to see with the room's dim light. A couple candles were lit and flickering still, but it wasn't enough for seeing small details such as this. "What... Is that?" I pulled myself off the couch, grazing my fingers over the odd sign on his arm. Saeran looked around for a moment then moved away from me to pick up one of the candles from a desk in the corner of the room. Our eyes met and we stared at each other once again before he made his way back and raised the candle up. With the light, I was able to make out the black marks, in the shape of an eye. "This mark ties me to this place, to... Her." He whispered the last part. Her... I knew what he was speaking about. I had only seen her once, when she greeted my arrival but she had been wearing a mask that prevented me from figuring out who she was. "You're talking about the leader of... What's it called again?" I examined the mark again. "It's Mint Eye, isn't it? You're always speaking about it but i'm still not quite sure what it is."   
I felt his hand brush my cheek, and a gentle kiss upon my forehead. "That's my paradise. You have been welcomed as well, so you'll never have to leave me. You'll never leave me, will you?" I heard doubt in his voice, and shook my head. "I don't intend to leave. You remember, don't you? The day you picked me up, I was running away anyway. I have nothing to return too, and you've been so kind, I don't have any reason to run from here."  
Saeran let out a sigh, like he was holding his breath. "That makes me feel.. Relieved. I'm sorry I always ask you."  
"Saeran?" I began when he was done. "Why did you pick me up anyway? You didn't know who I was, or if I was going to be someone who would love you. So what is it?" I raised an eyebrow and awaited his response. He hummed in though for a moment, then set his arm around my shoulders. "I knew it the moment I saw you. All alone, so much like me in many ways, it almost feels like you're my perfect counterpart." His hand suddenly slipped into my pocket and pulled out the phone that had been resting inside. I didn't bother to stop him; I had nothing to hide on it anyway. "At first, it was just for this." He raised it up as he inspected the screen. "I thought I could control you easily if I understood you well, but I only discovered I didn't need to control you at all." He lowered the phone and offered it back. I stared at it a moment before accepting it and moving it back into my pocket. "You listened to everything I said with a sparkle in your eyes. I had never met someone like you, who showed such admiration to someone like me."  
I listened carefully, without a word to speak. I had no idea he paid attention to such small things like that, or how he felt in the beginning at all. I placed my hand over my phone and closed my eyes. "I don't mind speaking to them for you. It makes me happy, I guess. I love when you come to visit me at the end of the day. I always have fun when we speak, and when you bring me dinner and eat with me. You even gave me this whole room so..." I nuzzled against Saeran with a smile. "Just keep visiting me, okay?"  
"I never want to leave when I see you." He whispered in my ear. Hearing that, it made me feel warm inside. "Saeran?" I started, letting out a yawn as I felt my body beginning to grow sleepy. "Yes?" He answered quickly.   
"I don't think i'm scared anymore. I really do love you."  
I awaited his reply, and it took a minute before he spoke, sighing softly. "You're dangerous, (y/n). I love you too." He lowered the candle below him and with a quick breath, killed the dancing flame. I let him lead me through the darkness towards the bed and sat down, making myself comfortable. As he began to walk away, I called his name, making Saeran stop. "Yes?"  
"Don't.. Leave tonight, please? I want you to stay with me, and there's enough room in the bed. So..."   
"You wish for me to sleep beside you?"  
I nodded, even though it wasn't really easy to see so in the dark. I felt the bed move as he sat on the other side, then laid down on his side. "Of course." I felt him set a hand on my leg and moved to lay down as well. Even in the dark, I could see his shape across from me, and without hesitation, buried myself into his chest, huddling up to share my warmth with his freezing body. "Goodnight." I smiled, feeling sleep take over my body.  
"Goodnight."


End file.
